


Dirty Shower

by Seventyfiveapples



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Orc/Human - Freeform, Orcs, PWP, SMUTTY SMUT, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventyfiveapples/pseuds/Seventyfiveapples
Summary: You’re in an established relationship with Officer Nick Jakoby, but in the last few weeks, your schedules haven’t allowed you much time together. One morning, you seize an opportunity to show him how much you’ve missed him.





	Dirty Shower

Nick closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting the shower wash over him. The hot water drew narrow channels down his face and chest. He flared his nostrils, filling his lungs with soothing steam, then reached for his body wash - a scent you had picked out, one that he quite liked.

It had been a long, weird shift tonight. Overnights brought out another breed. In the wee hours, people were a lot more dumb and a lot more drunk, and the combination invariably led a few to the flawed decision to pick a fight with an orc... who was also a police officer. Nick usually let them wear themselves out with a few punches before arresting them. It seemed to go more smoothly that way. Besides, even at their most booze-fueled, even the strongest humans couldn't do much damage: stray bruises that would be gone in a day or two.

In the hours after leaving one of these shifts, however, Nick was a stiff, sore mess. It was not easy for him  to wind down and sleep at a time of day when the rest of the world was starting to stir. A hot shower did wonders.

There were other... better ways to unwind, but when he crept into the bedroom, you were sleeping peacefully and he would never want to disturb you. He had once promised to greet you with a kiss every time he came home, no matter how late. Tonight, when he brushed his lips gently against your forehead, you had let out the softest sleepy moan... and your voice sounded so nice it was all he could do not to wake you for more than a kiss... Gods, he missed you so much on this schedule. 

By an unfortunate twist of fate, this was also a time of year when you had early morning appointments almost every day. The result was that the two of you barely even saw each other in passing.

Luckily, he and Daryl just had a few more days of this schedule before transitioning back to daylight hours.

He was proud to serve the public as a police officer. He’d worked hard to get to where he was and as the first orc in his role, he knew that lots of eyes were on him. He would take any assignment, without hesitation or complaints.

But... after two weeks, he missed the sun. He missed eating breakfast and lunch and dinner at regular times. 

Most of all, he missed you. He missed your company and your touch.  Not just making love, but good morning kisses, catching up at the end of the day, cooking dinner together: **_you._**

He gave a heavy sigh as he lowered his head, letting the water run down his back. He tried to focus on counting the days left of this schedule.

As Nick got ready to leave the shower, he heard the bathroom doorknob turn. A mischievous grin tugged at one corner of his mouth as he turned the hot water down to a more human-friendly temperature.

* * *

Usually, Nick’s “I’m home” kiss didn’t wake you up from a deep sleep, but this morning it had. You didn't mind.

You slowly stirred as you heard him disrobe and carefully hang any parts of his uniform that didn’t need to be washed. He tried to be quiet as he moved around your bedroom but, bless him, his many strengths did not include light-footedness.

As soon as you heard the shower begin to run, you had stirred awake with a wicked idea.... and you couldn’t resist.

Quietly you made your way out of bed, removed your clothes, and slowly - as not to make too much noise - you opened the door to the bathroom.

He must have heard you come in, but he was pretending he hadn’t: he wanted to play along with whatever you might be planning.

You smiled at the sight of him, deposited a towel on the counter, and quietly stepped into the shower behind him.

”Need some help, sweetie?” You asked innocently, already rubbing his shoulders and back, working the body wash into a lather.

”Mmhhmm...” he growled, relishing your touch. He turned to face you, letting the water wash the suds away.

”I was just thinking of you... and i heard the shower so I thought I’d join you. I hope you don’t mind.”

He paused before responding, drinking in the sight of your naked body.

”I don’t mind at all.”

”Glad to hear it,” you said, leaning up for a kiss. He wrapped his broad hands around your waist as you did.

”So... you were thinking of me, huh? What... what exactly were you thinking about?”

His expression was hungry. He wanted to play...

”Hmm... I was thinking of how much I’ve missed you these last weeks... About... the way you kiss me, so sweetly," You paused and he held your face in his hands, bending down to demonstrate. _Gods_ , his kisses...

"After that,” you said, pausing his kiss, “I started thinking about your body...” Now your hands traveled across his broad chest, fingers splaying wide as you felt the rise and fall of his breath. Slowly your hands moved down, down, over his abs, circling him until they rested on his ass. He took a deep breath and watched you grow more aroused the longer you touched him. His lopsided smile began to grow again.

“And... how nice it feels when your arms are wrapped around me...” You trailed off, nibbling his neck with a series of kisses.  He let out a low moan as you did, letting his hands travel up and down your body. The resonance of his growling moan made your breath hitch. He was enjoying this... and so were you.

”Anything else you miss?” He raised one hairless brow. His cock started to swell, you felt it pressing against you.

”Mmm, yes, Nick... I’ve missed... your hands... your touch...” you paused before continuing. “The way you touch my pussy... the way you - ah!” As if on command, at your words he had slipped a finger in between your folds to find your clit, soaking and eager. He started working you in small circles, softly moaning as he felt how aroused you were.

You loved the way he stroked you: rough skin with a tender touch, sensitive to your slightest moans and movements. Your breath became increasingly uneven as you struggled to speak... and you knew he wanted you to speak. You held onto him for support.

”You were saying?”

”Ahhh.... oh yeah, Nick,” Warmth and pleasure built and spread inside you as he continued. He was getting you ready to take him. You felt so good you had to hold onto his shoulders for balance. “R-right _there, baby._ Mmmmm....”

"What else?" he asked in a coarse whisper. "What else do you miss?"

You felt his erection pressing against you, insistently now. He was so hard already... You reached down to take his cock in your hand, letting out a small moan as you made contact, driving him crazy as your fingertips ghosted so lightly over his sensitive skin.

”Oh yyyeah... I’ve missed... you... ahhhh... oh gods I want you, Nick.”

He looked at you from under lowered lids, his expression lusty and sly.

”Not unless you can ask for it...”

You weren't used to Nick teasing you like this, but you liked it.

"Hmm..." you kept stroking his dick as you continued, "Baby, I've missed... mmm, I've missed... your hard cock... inside me, oh Nick _please_...”

Your words seemed to flip a switch. He removed his hand from your pussy and gave a small grunt as he crushed you to him, lifting you up and backing you against the shower wall. You gave a gasp as your warm skin pressed against the cool tile. He pulled back slightly, making sure you were okay - you reassured him with a nod, placed your hand on the back of his head and lifted your legs up, wrapping them around him. He held you there, one hand on your hip as the other held his cock against you, rubbing you with it for a few seconds as he positioned himself at your opening. You were so wet by this point, panting and aching for him. He couldn't wait another second.

In a gentle thrust, he entered you. You always loved the way that first thrust felt: taking him in, the way he filled you, stretched you out, it was an exquisite feeling of pleasure and connection. Even more so when it had been a while.

You couldn’t help crying out as he did. "Aaahh, _NICK!”_

You opened your legs further, taking him in as much as possible as he started to pump his hips, plunging into you over and over. "Oh... ohh.... fuck you feel so _good_!"

"Oh... baby, you f- feel amazing," he said as he fucked you, gently at first. "I- I love you so much, Y/N... _so... fucking._.. _much_." He started sucking at your neck, and his sharp teeth gave you goosebumps as they lightly played over your sensitive skin. You knew it took some restraint for him not to bite down. His pace increased as you wrapped your arms around his muscular torso, holding him as close as you could. 

With one hand still holding your hips in place, he reached up to cup your breast, fingers strumming over the taut nipple. Your fingers spread over his well-defined shoulders and back. You loved the way his muscles twitched as he moved in and out of you. You saw his nostrils flare rapidly, and you knew he was enjoying the scent of arousal radiating off of you.

"Ohhhh... oh gods! Nick, _yes_!" you cried, as the warm feeling of pleasure climbed higher and higher. You wouldn't take long, but you wanted to make this last. 

He moved his head enough to look in your eyes, bending down to kiss you tenderly as you continued to move against each other. The contact of his lips against yours seemed to push you closer to your climax. You loved him so much... and gods this was so... fucking... good. And he was right there, right where it felt so... _oh gods right there right there **right** -_

"Uughhhh Nick I'm so close... so... fucking... _close_..." You felt your orgasm about to break open at any moment.

"Yes baby, oh gods _please_ , honey... I love to watch you cum... to feel you-"

"AAAHHH, YEESSS!" Your climax overtook you. You dug your nails into his back as you bent your head forward, biting down on his shoulder as you rode out the waves of  intense pleasure. Your walls pulsed around his cock, and you knew his climax was close behind.

He crushed into you with a cry that was almost a _ROAR_ , pumping his load into you as he thrusted again and again, while you held him as close as you could. The two of you stayed frozen in place for several seconds, neither wanting to break the moment. 

Finally, he gave you another tender kiss and gently guided your legs back to the ground, one at a time, then carefully eased himself out of you. Although your feet were now on the ground, they felt like jelly after your intense orgasm and you weren't sure if they could actually hold you up. For the moment, you didn’t have to worry. Nick was still holding you tight: you felt safe and secure as always in his arms.

"Oh, gods, Nick...” you panted, still out of breath. "That was... _amazing_."

"I love you so much, Y/N...” He started kissing you again as he spoke. That was... wonderful. Ahh, I've missed you, too. So much," he told you, kissing your forehead and lips repeatedly between his words.

Suddenly, as he left a soft kiss on your forehead, he paused as if he seemed to remember something. "Hey, I didn't wake you up when I came into our room, did I?"

"Maybe..." you said with a breathless laugh.

"Oh... I'm sorry about that, sweetie."

You pulled your head back a little and looked at him skeptically.

" _Are_ you?"

He laughed. "Not really."

With some effort, you exited the shower and wrapped yourself in a towel, letting Nick take an actual shower, singing adorably off-key as he did. Something told you he was no longer "mountain spring fresh" (as per his body wash) after you left.

Sex with Nick wasn’t the only thing you missed lately. You hadn't been able to share a meal in the last couple of weeks, either... You got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make a breakfast/dinner hybrid meal for the two of you.

As you gathered ingredients you grinned. It was barely 5:00am and it was already the best day you'd shared in weeks.

For the hundredth time you thought of _just how much_ you couldn't wait until he was done with these overnight shifts. Not only did you miss him terribly, but you knew things were more dangerous for him at these hours, and more unpredictable.

You couldn’t control that. He knew you worried, but you tried to downplay it.

In the meantime, however, what you could do was to make the most of this unexpected morning together. Soon he’d smell the dish you were cooking and make his way down before heading for well-earned sleep. You set the table and waited to spend a few more minutes with your sweet brave orc.


End file.
